


Delusions

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Delusions, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma in Love, Past Drug Use, Poor Life Choices, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Riddler - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: Jim and Edward are close while l Oswald and Lee Tompkins are friends, and they're both pregnant at the same time and Oswald hasn't told a soul... yet. Edward is obviously Delusional!-------------Ship: Edward Nygma/Oswald Cobblepot, Lee Tompkins/Jim GordonFandom: GothamCharacters: Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot, Lee Tompkins, and Jim GordonWarnings: Fluff, Mpreg, Angst, implied/referenced Domestic AbuseWord Count: 762Written: 2017
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Leslie Thompkins, Jim Gordon & Edward Nygma, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot & Ivy Pepper, Oswald Cobblepot & Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot & Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563439
Kudos: 8





	Delusions

Oswald was sitting across from Lee Tompkins talking to her about Edward and his peculiar actions as of late.

  
"And he held a knife to my throat, claiming I was an impostor," he choked out, barely able to comprehend what he was saying was actually true."

  
"Why did he do that?" she asked inquisitively.

  
"I'm not sure," he lied. "Besides he refuses to get help, claiming he's fine. Lee, I'm worried about him... I try to talk him out of the ones that don't involve me, but I'm no doctor and what I'm doing may be wrong but they seem to help him." Oswald absently ran his fingers lightly over his freshly bandaged neck. "But, I need him he's the only reason why I got better."

  
"You're encouraging his delusions, Oswald."

  
"I don't mean to." 

  
"I know you don't but playing into them, in any way, you are accidentally, more then likely, making them happen more frequently. Oswald you need to convince him to get help, if anyone can talk him into it, it's you." 

  
"I know I most likely could, but he's stubborn... I mean that's one of the many reasons why I love him."

  
"I know Oswald... it'll be okay."

  
Oswald had his time in Arkham Asylum, after his mother died... after he lost his mother he became extremely suicidal because he didn't know how to live without the angel of a woman who he was lucky enough to get to call his mother. Edward had found his lover bleeding out and unconscious from the ungodly amount of pills he had managed to get down his throat, that was the third attempt, the first one drowning in the bathtub, the second one pills and then this one. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was a mess and need psychiatric help according to his fiancé who was giving him tough love; sure he visited him everyday but he knew it was for the best. 

  
"Lee?" Oswald asked softly. 

  
"Yes, Os?" Lee spike quietly as the baby kicked her stomach. 

  
"I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Edward." Little did Oswald know that Edward and Jim had came back and Edward was standing behind him about to give him a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek. 

  
"Y-You're pregnant. Oh dear me. I'm so sorry," He barely choked out so unsure of himself. "And I hurt you in one of my fits. Maybe you're right there is something wrong with me. You're still the same you, you're just carrying baby Nygma." He was near tears as he got down on his knees. "Oswald can you ever forgive me?" He was rambling like he did when he was nervous. 

  
"Eddy I'm not mad at you. I never was. I'm scared of you when you have these fits, Edward, love, they're merely delusions please go to Arkham."

  
"Only for you and baby Nygma." He kissed him. "You'll visit me right?" 

  
"Every single day, I want you to see how I grow and change; besides, soon you'll be back home." 

  
"How Long Have you known?" 

  
"A month." 

  
"Why haven't you told me?" 

  
"I was scared. What would you do when you found out? Would it have triggered a delusion? I didn't know what to do. I know you don't mean to hurt me but it still happens and I can't help but be a little afraid. For God's sake all I did was ask for oatmeal and you held a blessed knife to my throat! I was only eating what your baby wanted!" 

  
"I'm so sorry Ozzie. I'll make it up to you. I'll get on meds. I'll do anything to make this right. I love you and I don't want to lose you, especially after saving you so many times."

  
"And you won't. Sorry it's the hormones."

"I can attest to that hormones are often really bad for me," Lee tries to lighten the mood by being gentle and sharing some little known knowledge.

"Lee, dear they need to work this through themselves. Don't pry," James says softly. 

"Sorry, just Trying to be helpful."

"It's alright dear." 

"Ozzie, baby I love you I'll go check in now... I want you with me, please," Edward whispered into his little birds ear.

"May I finish my tea first?" The little bird asked gently taking sips of his black tea.

"Yes of course, my little birdie." 

"I love you." He took the final sip of his tea.


End file.
